


SHIELD Benefits

by Not_You



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, Fat Character, Friends With Benefits, POV Character of Color, POV Female Character, POV Original Character, Steve has a healthy libido, Steve is still working on his vocabulary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a kinkmeme prompt where Steve for 24 hours is SHIELD's reward for going above and beyond.  And then expanded and retitled, because that happens sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Acrimonious Annie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even she can't resist Cap's sadface.

She sighs, looking him up and down. "And I keep telling the Director that white men don't really do it for me." And this is why Barton calls her Acrimonious Annie, and really, Captain America shouldn't be able to look so much like a kicked puppy.

"I do also wash windows," he offers, blue eyes big and wounded.

"Hell, come in. I don't mean to be mean, it just happens anyway. And at least you're a pretty white boy." He comes in, and Annie does not do anything about the disarray the place is in because hell with it. Steve (as he tells her to call him and as seems right because he's so heartbreakingly young up close) soon starts doing something about it anyway. He does wash windows, and turns out to have a pleasant singing voice. He can't mix a drink worth a damn, but alcohol doesn't work on him so that makes sense. She shows him the right proportions for a good gin and tonic so he can make one for someone else later.

The cleaning done and both of them fed, they settle companionably on the couch. "I can't help but be a bit disappointed, anyway," Steve says during a pause in 'My Man Godfrey', and Annie chuckles.

"Oh?"

"Well, I've never been with a col- sorry, a black woman before, and you really are stunning."

"Normally I'd get all offended at the idea of being a science experiment, but I'm probably your first real chance, huh?"

"Yeah. I had black friends and all, but believe you me their pretty sisters were off-limits." He sighs. "And I certainly didn't have any time."

"Aw, poor Cap." She smiles at him, taking in that too-generic beauty again. With some personality behind it, it's actually starting to draw her in. After all, the rule's not ironclad, there had been that adorable Swedish boy in college...

They end up in her bed after all, and Steve's not the first man to marvel at how pink she is inside. She knows how it looks, almost neon against what her grandma had always called blue black skin, and laughs, her long legs draped comfortably over those broad shoulders. "Contrast and impact, baby. Weren't you studying art?"

"Mmmm, I've been getting back to it." He does something that makes her see stars, and whimpers softly, nuzzling her thigh. "I think being with you counts."


	2. Goddess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent Adina Paulson is chubby. Steve likes it.

Adina can't do it. She absolutely cannot do it, and makes an embarrassing squealing noise and hides her face when Brittany tries to hand her the phone again. Brittany rolls her eyes. "Oh my god, Adi! If you won't, I will!"

"I just... I mean, look at me, and it's kinda like prostitution and what if only he stays out of pity?"

"Those of us with no tits would appreciate it if those of us with the mighty rack of a fertility goddess would just shut up, okay?"

"Those of us who have the mighty _gut_ of a fertility goddess would appreciate it if those of us with toned abs could find a little compassion in their hearts."

She laughs, and hugs Adina. "Okay, but you're hot and you deserve this. You're so damn awesome that Director Fury thinks you deserve this."

"...I still don't have the guts to call."

"Oh, whatever." She dials the number Fury gave Adina, and waits a moment, lighting up when she gets an answer. "Captain Rogers? Hello. No, this is actually Agent Chen, Agent Paulson is having a shy attack and has the next two days off. Mmhm. Of course. Have fun!" She meets Adina's anxiety with a sunny smile. "He says he's already seen your file and thinks you're lovely, so there." She sticks her tongue out and Adina has to laugh. A moment later, Brittany is gathering her coat and her purse, and giving Adina one last hug for luck before making herself scarce.

The thing about Agent Adina Paulson is that while she is diffident and shy, she's also stubborn. The same defiant courage that let her get up from her desk job and hold a corridor against slimebeasts from beyond long enough for an actual response team to get there keeps her out of the bathroom now. She has makeup and perfume and everything, but if Captain America is so damn determined to be accepting he can accept grey pajama pants and a Hello Kitty t-shirt. The roar of a motorcycle's engine makes her panic and reconsider, and then there's a knock at the door. She swallows hard and goes to answer it.

"Agent Paulson?" And fucking Christ he's prettier than his pictures, smiling at her sweetly, the expression reaching his eyes and shining out.

"Y-yeah. Uh, come in. Please." She stands aside and lets him in, unable to take her eyes off him as he looks around, apparently well pleased with her comfortable squalor. "Uh, are you..?"

"Am I what?" He asks, mild and curious.

"I mean, you're okay with this rewards thing, right?"

"Oh, absolutely! You SHIELD ladies are all gorgeous and work too hard, I love this job. And I'm allowed to quit it if I stop liking it or get into an exclusive relationship." He beams at her and Adina can't help but blush.

"I... I know you've already been with people a lot more gorgeous than me..."

"Stop right there, soldier." He grins at her and steps closer, tipping her chin up to look into her eyes. "I just can't stand it when a dame don't know what she's got," he adds mischievously in that ancient Brooklyn accent, eyes sparkling.

He's apparently serious, because they end up in the bedroom with Adina spread out completely naked with all the lights on, and Steve nibbling her soft, round belly and murmuring about how he wants to paint her. When she asks if that includes the rolls on her back he rolls her over and nibbles them, composing goofy, horrible poetry to how soft and nice they feel until she's laughing so hard it hurts. Steve purrs and nuzzles the back of her neck, sighing happily. "God, your skin is so smooth...

"Th-thanks."

He chuckles, bucking a little against her ass. "Any time, believe me. Mmmm..."

"G-got a favorite position?" She gasps, soaking wet.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

Somehow she wouldn't have expected Captain America to like doggy-style or anal quite as much as he does. Adina has always loved surprises.


	3. Alone Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People can always use a little alone time.

Samantha checks her watch anxiously, afraid he won't come at all, that this is some unspeakably cruel prank of Fury's. But finally, just when she's afraid the despair will shatter her, he pulls up. Seeing him from the upstairs window, she resists the urge to gallop down like a teenager and walks to answer the door like the adult that she is.

"Agent Vedi?" And lord, he is a vision, standing there on her doorstep as innocent as a trick-or-treater. 

She smiles at him and lets him in, unable to help being a little flustered. "I'm pleased to meet you, Captain." At least she's dressed to go out, in the wine red dress her cousin gave her. She can actually see Cap appreciating it until he gets a look at her left hand and a shadow crosses his face.

"Uh, Agent Vedi, I'm not sure I'm—"

She blinks at him, and then suddenly comprehends. "Oh. Oh! I didn't explain very well, did I?" She's not surprised at herself. She's been a bit scattered ever since the attack on the Helicarrier, and she had been in desperate need of a proper night off even before then.

"Ma'am?"

She smiles, and kisses his cheek. "You are a sweet boy, Rogers."

Padma comes in then, and smiles. "Hello, Captain."

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Vedi." He's still clearly confused, but having her husband present and not angry seems to be helping a lot. "Um, I'm at your wife's disposal until this time tomorrow evening, so…"

"Precisely. We hope you don't mind, but we're between babysitters at the moment…"

And Lord love the boy, he fucking _beams_. "Oh, sure! I've heard how hard it can be for SHIELD personnel to find childcare. What do I need to know?"

They give him Gita's schedule of naps and meals and playtime, and show him around the house and familiarize him with all the safety measures. They don't mention the nannycam because that's sort of the point of the thing, and wish him luck and tell him that they understand about his nutritional requirements and that he can eat anything that isn't the lamb chops, because they're saving those for dinner with Grandma on Sunday.

They return twenty-two hours later well-rested and much less tense, and find the house still standing. The place is quiet as they go in, and they find four large pizza boxes neatly stacked on the kitchen floor. The kitchen is otherwise spotless, and heading onward into the living room they find Steve asleep on the couch, Gita sprawled over his chest. They're adorable, gilded with sunlight. As they come closer, Steve opens one blue eye and smiles.

"Hi," he says softly, "did you have a good time?"

"An excellent one, thank you." She scoops Gita up without waking her, nuzzling the soft golden skin of her cheek. Padma smiles, and they both adjourn to actually put Gita in her crib before coming back down to thank Steve again, and to offer him a drink. He accepts, and in the last hour things turn the slightest bit sexual after all. Padma likes to kiss boys sometimes, and Samantha likes to watch him do it.


	4. Back Pay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coulson finally gets a turn.

"Hey, Annie!"

"You know, Barton, I use _your_ real name."

"Aw, it's a token of my love and you know it." He jogs the rest of the distance to join her. "Hey, you all right?"

"No, 'cause I think Coulson's pissed at me for something." She tucks a couple of locks behind her ear and sighs. "And since it's Coulson, I know he's gonna get me somehow."

Clint sucks his teeth in sympathy. "Man. Maybe I can soften him up for you. What do you think you did?"

"Dunno. I mean, I told him to get bent last week, but I thought he was used to that."

"He is. Wait, were you on Cap's reward program?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, hell. He needs to just man up and ask Fury. I mean, he _died_ for this fucking outfit, they should be letting him in on that action."

"It is pretty sweet action. Maybe we can all go over his head to Fury and Cap."

And that's why Fury walks into his office to find Barton, Romanov, Vedi, Paulson and Granville all lying in wait for him. He sighs, and shuts the door behind him. "Yes? Can I help you in some way?"

"It's Coulson, sir." Of course it's Barton who pipes up first, he's always been close to Phil. "He's been surly with Granville, snappish with Paulson, and weepy with Vedi."

"What am I supposed to do when the man won't take any time off? He's in therapy like the rest of us."

"Sure," Paulson says, "but it's not helping with this, sir. It's a very concrete thing he needs, and we're pretty sure."

"Come on, Director!" Granville usually sounds exasperated, but today it's on extra strong. "Can't a guy as smart as you figure out he wants a taste?" Her long, slender hands gesture as emphatically as always, and Paulson leans back to avoid being smacked with an ease born of long practice.

"Are you seriously--"

"Nick!" The door bangs open and Phil is standing there, looking more disheveled than he did on the hour of his death. He stops, seeing everyone there. "...I can come back."

"Dammit, get in here." Phil does. "Now, do you want to fuck Rogers?"

"Sir?!" Phil squawks.

"You heard me."

"...Of course I fucking do! Who the hell do you think my first wet dream was about, you dipshit?:

"Shit, Phil! You never said it was a sex thing! Goddamn lack of intraagency communication's gonna be the fucking death of us one day, I swear..." He mutters as he pulls out his phone and makes a call. "Captain Rogers? Urgent, but not combat-related. Agent Coulson has mentioned his interest in the rewards program. ...No, if we grandfathered everything in he'd own you for the rest of his natural life... Yes, he has done quite a lot since recovering... Please, who do you think I am? ...Yes, a week is about right. Thank you." He hangs up and looks at all of them. "Happy? He's yours for a week Phil, use it wisely. And yes, you can break it into chunks." Phil just makes a faint wheezing noise, and Barton helps him out, Vedi patting his shoulder and murmuring soothingly. Granville just rolls her eyes, and Paulson scurries after them. 

Nick doesn't see Phil or Cap for three solid days after that, and it suits him just fine. When he does see Phil again, he's flushed and completely relaxed and covered in bruises, beaming at the slightest provocation. Not a hair is out of place, but he looks so utterly fucked-out that it's obscene. Muscles Nick had forgotten were tense have smoothed out, the lines of his body easy and graceful. Youthful, honestly, and Nick is starting to wonder if the serum is sexually transmitted. Phil just matter-of-factly pulls a small cushion out of his briefcase every time he takes a seat, and glows all day.

**Author's Note:**

> Another fill for the prompt that inspired "Tonight's All Yours", by jaune_chat. Read. Is good.
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/551830


End file.
